


Knock Knock

by maharlika (txgrerra)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Erehe works ni Yunis, Kasalanan ni Charlie, M/M, Multi, Sinday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: Joaquin Alejandrino doesn't actually knock.





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I just wanna reiterate na kasalanan talaga 'to ni Charlie kasi siya 'yung nagsesend nung pictures ni Sam Quintana sa Team Kingki GC. Tanginang Purgatoryo 'yun.
> 
> Also, kinda has the same vibe as T.A.G. Kasi minumulto pa rin ako nun.

He honestly has to stop barging in rooms of people he knows.

Part of Lieutenant Colonel Joaquin Alejandrino’s responsibilities was to report periodically to his General, Manuel Tinio. The youngest General of the Philippine Army. It wasn’t too hard of job to do, considering that he employs the same tactic that Manuel uses to discipline his soldiers, so apart from the regular shortage of tablea (which he allows as the rare vice of his soldiers when it comes to letting loose and having fun), he had little to report to Manuel than the usual.

“Pakialagaan muna ‘yung kabayo ko,” he commanded one of the soldiers that welcomed him to Manuel’s camp in Ilocos. Part of the perk was that he wasn’t that far from where Manuel set up his headquarters – he was generally the closest one to Manuel’s camp in the whole of Ilocos.

Navigating his way to Manuel’s _kubo_ was not a hard task – he’s been there plenty of times both for official business and… other matters. He busied himself with making sure (for the last time) that all the important reports and documents were in his satchel and only finished just in time for him to knock on the door.

“Manuel –“ Joaquin started, knocking only twice and then automatically entering the door. It was something he only did with people that he closely knew, such as his brothers, Benito, and Manuel. Call him brash, but he just doesn’t like delays.

He probably should’ve listened better.

Manuel was sitting on his desk – not on the chair that belonged to the desk, but on the actual table itself – and his back was to the door. Pants gone, two veined hands cupping his buttcheeks, and the obvious slick sounds of a blowjob filled the air. The person sitting on Manuel’s chair peeked from his position – it was Ramon.

In his shock, Joaquin immediately exited the door, loudly cursing in the process.

“Joaquin,” he could hear Manuel’s voice from inside the _kubo_. How he could still hear that despite the closed windows and door, he doesn’t know, but he _does_ , and the image in his head just became clearer. _Fuck._

“Joaquin.” Manuel started again, in a more commanding tone. Weakly, the younger Alejandrino opened the door, his eyes downcast to avoid looking at the two of them, though from his peripheral vision he could see that their positions hadn’t even changed.

“Isara mo ‘yung pinto.”

Joaquin nearly squeaked as he did as he’s told.

“Sali ka?” Ramon teasingly asked, his hands still around Manuel and his head resting on his thigh.

“A-Ano—“

Manuel shook his head. “Bawal tumanggi kapag iniimbitahan, Joaquin. Sumali ka na. Utos ng Heneral.”

They could hear him whimper as he approached them, though Joaquin himself didn’t know that he did. The two smiled at just how easily it takes for Joaquin to be the brash, hot-headed, and aggressive soldier to a nervous, blushing, hesitant but eager lover with just their words.

Manuel cupped his face, making him face the youngest General. There, in those normally-angry eyes, were the familiar emotions he could always see from his Colonel – sparks of adoration and anticipation, need and want, choice and surrender.

It was also easy to coax him out of his shock and tempt him to answer back. Soon, Joaquin has looped his arms around Manuel’s smaller shoulders, relishing at the feeling of the General’s tongue tasting him with a hunger that never seemed to die down. Manuel was smaller than him, his build more lithe against Joaquin’s muscular figure, but Manuel could always make him submit.

Ramon continued with his ministrations, enjoying both what he was doing with his mouth and the occasional peak at the two as they engaged in a torrid kiss. His hand snaked from Manuel’s backside to rub Joaquin’s thighs, earning him a sharp inhale from the other Colonel.

It was also quite easy for them to convince Joaquin to take off everything – his satchel, his uniform, his underwear, and his hesitation. He started kissing down, from Manuel’s jaw and neck, to his shoulders, collarbone, chest, abdomen, until he replaced Ramon in sucking Manuel off. The two didn’t waste time in pleasuring both the newcomer and themselves, Ramon periodically kissing Manuel as he palmed Joaquin’s stiff manhood.

“R-Ramon—!” Joaquin gasped and moaned loudly as he felt himself being fucked by Ramon’s fingers, weakly pumping at Manuel’s length.

The General patted him comfortingly on the head. “Sshhh, hayaan mo si Ramon. Ituloy mo lang ‘yung ginagawa mo.”

And he obeyed, licking and sucking on Manuel’s cock like a child given some sweet, hard treat. Against himself, he started moving against those skillful fingers, making Ramon chuckle from behind him, the sight turning him on even further.

Joaquin could barely hear them in both his growing delirious state and their hushed tones.

“Ano, mauna na ba ‘ko sa kanya, Manuel?”

“Sige, andyan ka na naman. Mukhang gusto pa niyang nakasubo sa’kin eh.”

The pain and pleasure of being entered was not foreign to Joaquin – he’s received plenty from Manuel and Ramon before (mostly Manuel). But it didn’t make it any less surprising for him as he emitted a loud, wanton moan as Ramon’s length filled him up, His mouth immediately stopped working again.

Ramon and Manuel kissed hungrily, tongues clashing, as Ramon grinded inside Joaquin, hard thrusts wrenching our moans and whimpers and whines and all the noises they loved hearing from him. Manuel could hardly fault Joaquin for stopping with the blowjob if it meant hearing those wonderfully sinful noises throughout the room.

“R-Ramon—m-malapit na ‘k-ko—“

Manuel shot Ramon a look, and he immediately clasped hard on Joaquin’s dick, messy with precum. The Colonel whimpered at the sudden force.

“Mamaya na, Joaquin. Kami muna ni Manuel. Naiintindihan mo?”

Honestly, he should’ve anticipated that as the two apparently preferred to mess Joaquin up and then only see him come undone after they’ve spent him. But in the ecstasy of the moment, he always tends to forget, and it only makes the whole idea all the more enticing to the two.

“Naiintindihan ko.”

Ramon continued thrusting against him, cumming after a while. Joaquin winced at the thick hot feeling inside of him, but he didn’t have enough time to get used to the feeling as Ramon pulled out and Manuel entered smoothly.

The wet sounds of Ramon’s cum squelching out with Manuel’s every thrust was so obscene. Ramon’s skillful fingers slowly jacking him off was making him _so_ impatient. The General pistoning in him just drove him crazy. And the sounds of wet kisses on his neck, shoulders, back, jaw, cheek, and the two exchanging kisses near his ear was so magnetizing.

How Ramon had the skill of making him release at roughly the same time as Manuel did, Joaquin hardly thought of. But the feeling of the thick mess shooting in him so wildly as his own seed shot and painted his and Ramon’s torsos was something he’d want to experience over and over and over again until it was the only thing he knew that pleasured him best.

“Tangina, kakatok na nga ako bago pumasok,” he breathlessly chuckled.

“Sigurado ka? Parang mas gusto mong naaabutan kami na ganun ah,” Ramon teased as he planted soft kisses on Joaquin’s face.

“Parang may pipigil naman sa’yo na umulit, Joaquin,” Manuel followed, softly leaving more bites in the expanse of skin they hadn’t marked yet.

Joaquin rolled his eyes, but he knew they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> 1250 words of indulgent shit kasi tANGINA WOOH ANG EREHE KO KASI HAHAHAHAHAHAH MA I'M SORRY
> 
> Anyway again, dedicated kay Charlie kasi erehe siyang dimunyu, at syempre sa mga enablers ng Quimonio AKA ang buong Team Kingki hutangina niyo
> 
> Pambansang Kingki out


End file.
